Book 3: Bear Hugs, Puppy Kisses
by Lady Xyenia
Summary: The third part of the 'Ai no Ooku no Houhou' fanfiction series. Shingyouji always hugs Misu, but he can never kiss him first. Misu always is the one who initiates kissing Shingyouji, but he never embraces the younger boy. This works just fine for them. But is it really enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**: My first ever MisuShingyouji fic. Hope you'll find this satisfactory. This is, by far, the most difficult story I've written. Because it took two (2) whole weeks to materialize, for this chapter alone.

I decided to make this a series entitled **"Ai no Ooku no Houhou"**. So Love and Strategies is the first part, Love's Worth is the second part, and this story is the third part. For all those who have been following since my first story, you will understand the flow.** This part happened on the two (2) weeks after Takumi met with Gii's father and before Gii's birthday. **Yes, now you'll know why Misu and Shingyouji didn't have much appearance on Love's Worth.

**Dedication**: Written for the one person who indulges my crazy ideas and shares my perversion, **Sallindra**, my friend slash confidante slash ideas exchange mate. A huge part of this story was based on her ideas.

To all who requested MisuShingyouji from me, it is my privilege and honor to present this fic to you.

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own Takumi-kun series. This story, yes, and some minor characters I created solely for this series.

**SUMMARY**: Shingyouji always hugs Misu, but he can never kiss him first. Misu always is the one who initiates kissing Shingyouji, but he never embraces the younger boy. This works just fine for them. But is it really enough?

* * *

He sighed. Looking at the tall and handsome Misu Arata so engrossed in his paperwork makes him feel inferior and it disturbed him. The upperclassman had always ignored him when they're in the student council room, always busy with things and papers he needed to finish and all other stuff related to his responsibility. He is used to it. But recently, he's been feeling left out. And there's this huge urge inside him that wanted to shout at the tall guy, tear and burn all those annoying papers and throw all random stuff in the room that he can get his hands on, just to get Misu's attention. But as much as he wanted to do that, he knows for certain he will not only get the serious guy's attention, but will earn his wrath as well. So what should he do? Forget that thought and just wait for his turn to be noticed, that's what. _But I miss him so much. I want to hug him; I want to feel his kiss again_. He put both hands on the table and rested his chin on them, still looking longingly at the object of his affection. An unconscious heavy sigh left him.

"If you're so bored here, you can go." Without looking up from his work, Misu Arata commented. Though the comment was sarcastic, Shingyouji Kanemitsu perked up. His Misu just spoke to him! "Uh no, I'm not bored. Yeah, I'm fine here." He replied happily. The always cold guy just snorted in response and was again lost in his work. Shingyouji can't stop smiling. Even with just one short sentence, at least he got his love's attention. He's happy. But will it always be like this? _If I hug him now, what will he say? I bet he'd call me off and complain. If I kiss him, will he respond? He'll likely tell me I'm overstepping my boundaries as a pet. _So let's just be the same as usual. "Arata-san, I love you."

"Uh—hmmm…" was the simple reply. What was he expecting, anyway? It's not like Misu Arata to say something stupid like 'I love you too'. _I'm not expecting it. But it doesn't mean I'm not wishing for it_.

Walking slowly in the corridor leading to his room, Shingyouji is deep in thoughts. _Is our relationship really just purely physical? But we don't do it always. It was only actually that time_. He blushed by himself, remembering Tanabata. He stopped halfway and leaned against the wall, palms half-covering his flushed cheeks. That time was so good, granted it was his first and it hurt so much, but he undoubtedly felt heavenly. _Arata-san was so passionate_. "Remembering something hot?" a teasing voice distracted him. Jolting up to see who caught him, he flushed even redder when he was face to face with Yamamoto Miyuki, the School Director's daughter, who is now in control of the school in behalf of her father. And in addition, their newest friend. "Miyuki-chan…I-"

Laughing, the gorgeous redhead playfully smacked him in the head, "You are very easy to read, Shingyouji-kun. Your face tells everything you're thinking. I don't even have to guess." The shy kouhai can only blush more and lowered his face, too embarrassed to speak. "It's okay, I understand. You don't have anything to be ashamed of." Yuki assured him. "Oh, the feeling of being in love is just so good, ne?" she ruffled his hair.

Still embarrassed but somehow appeased, Shingyouji looked up and stared directly in Yuki's eyes. "Can you really tell, Miyuki-chan?" he shyly asked. The redhead nodded, "Yes, you're very obvious." He can only lower his head again and in an almost inaudible voice, whispered, "But I'm the only one in love." He's just a pet, after all. Loving a pet is very different from loving a person. He felt Miyuki's hand on his head, patting him gently. Now he really feels a like a puppy. "Do you really think that?" she asked him gently. Then pulled away and pushed him to his room's direction. "Don't think about it too much. It's almost curfew. You need to be in your room." She almost shoved him to the door. "If you want to talk about it, come see me tomorrow. Good night, Shingyouji-kun." He hastily bowed down. "Thank you, Miyuki-chan. Good night too."

So the next morning, he found himself in Miyuki's room, sitting across the redhead, drinking tea and blurting out everything he wants to say that were kept bottled up inside him. Miyuki-chan listened to him attentively, occasionally nodding her head and voicing out comments and reactions. Surprisingly, he felt a weight had been lifted from him after talking to her. It really helps to have someone to talk to.

**oOo**

"Even though the school year is about to end, but due to unavoidable circumstances, the school accepted a rather late transfer student today. Please introduce yourself." The professor gestured to the young boy.

"Good morning, everyone! I am Hachiyama Kaoru. Pleased to meet you. Please take care of me." The new boy in Shingyouji's class bowed. He's a tall one, with slightly long black hair that framed his face up to his prominent jaw. But the thing that gets everyone's attention is his eyes. They're a pair of deep-set brown orbs that seemed to penetrate whatever or whoever he set his gaze on. "Welcome to Shidou High, Hachiyama-kun. Please take your seat. There, at the back beside Shingyouji-kun." The professor pointed at the empty seat beside Shingyouji. The new student walked to the back of the room and quietly settled on his seat.

Ever the friendly and bubbly one, Shingyouji smiled enthusiastically at his new seatmate. "Hi! I'm Shingyouji Kanemitsu. Pleased to meet you too." He held a hand in front of the other boy. The transfer student snapped his head to look at him then at his extended arm then back to his face, studying him. Then nodding as the only acknowledgment clasped his own hand on Shingyouji's extended one. "You're a quiet one, eh? But it's okay, you're still adjusting to your new environment. If you need help with anything, you can call on me." Shingyouji offered, then turned and focused on the topic the professor is discussing.

He felt the hair on his nape standing up on its end, it's the feeling he always gets when someone is looking at him. So as casually as he can, he turned sideways and was met with Hachiyama Kaoru's face, intently looking at him. "Erm, is there a problem, Hachiyama-kun?" he politely asked. The new guy shook his head. "No. But I was thinking about your offer. I'm new here. So I am not familiar with the school grounds and buildings. I was hoping to ask-" But Shingyouji cut him off with a sunny smile. "Of course I'll be glad to show you around. After our last subject today, I can tour you around the whole school." For the first time ever since he arrived, the transfer student gave a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you."

"This winding staircase will lead you to the executive rooms above. Now, this hallway leads to the library and the infirmary. The library is on the right side and the infirmary is on the left. On the other end is the big function room where we hold almost all school activities. Now up we go." Shingyouji chirped energetically. The two boys reached the top of the stairs and walked forward. "On your right is the faculty office; next to it is the office of the Head Teacher. Here on the left are two executive rooms where the teachers and directors hold their meetings." He pointed to each room. Then he motioned for the taller guy to follow him in the opposite direction. "This is the Student Affairs room. Now remember, this is a dorm school. So we are all staying in the dorms. You are not allowed to leave the school grounds unless you get permission from the Student Affairs. You need to get your request first. Okay, this next room is the Student Council." He almost stammered when he gestured at the room. He knows Misu is inside and it took a lot of his willpower not to take a peek inside.

But fortunately (or unfortunately), the door opened and the object of his thoughts walked out, holding a folder. _Think about the devil and the devil will appear_. A bit surprised to see him outside, Misu Arata quickly recovered and gained his usual unreadable expression. Shingyouji executed an unrefined bow and greeted him. "Misu Arata-san, good afternoon. I'm sorry; we are not trying to disturb you. I was just showing my new classmate around." He gestured to his companion. "This is my new classmate, transfer student Hachiyama Kaoru. Ummm, Hachiyama-kun, this is Misu Arata-san, the president of the Student Council." _I want to hug him_.

"Good afternoon, Misu-san." Hachiyama bowed in respect and Misu acknowledged him with a nod. "Ah yes, I was informed about you earlier. So you're a sophomore. Have you seen the dorms?" Misu inquired. "Not yet, Misu-san. I was hoping to familiarize myself with the school grounds first." The new sophomore answered, his penetrating gaze locked on the tall senpai. Shingyouji noticed they are almost as tall as each other. Misu nodded then turned to the smaller kouhai, "I'll leave him to you then, Shingyouji. Please guide him around. See you later." He excused himself and walked in the direction of the Head teacher's office, with Shingyouji looking at his retreating back with longing.

"Shingyouji-kun, shall we proceed?" He was pulled back to reality by Hachiyama Kaoru's voice. He guiltily smiled at the new student. He was lost in the presence of his beloved senpai that he almost forgot he had company. "Yes, let's go straight. Oh, there's only one more office here. That's the Office of the School Director." He pointed straight ahead to the big double-doors office that occupied the dead-end part of the hallway. "Well, that's all. You've seen the school grounds now. Time to tour the dorms. Let's go." He walked ahead of Hachiyama and took a last longing look in the Head Teacher's office before retreating downstairs.

The tall new student took a few strides and was beside him in no time. With a bland expression, he asked, "Are you and Misu-san in a relationship?" bluntly. The smaller sophomore stopped dead in his tracks. "Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked, though the color on his face drained and he was shaking inside. Now in front of him, Hachiyama also stopped walking and just turned his head to the side to look at him. "It was obvious. The way you look at him, you like him. And I can tell he knows it, though he _tries_ to ignore you. Since he doesn't appear to be bothered by it, perhaps he's into it as well, thus my conclusion."

"That's not-" Shingyouji is now as white as a sheet of paper. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, or the teachers." The newcomer interrupted him. Shingyouji released the breath he was unconsciously holding. "Thank goodness! You're a good person, Hachiyama-kun." He smiled at the guy and resumed walking with him to the dorms. "But it's not like that. We are not in a… errr, relationship, as you say. Ummm… I can't really explain it because I'm not sure too so… yeah, that's it." He really doesn't know what he and Misu are. He can't say they are a couple because, to Misu, he is a pet. Misu is his master. Can that really qualify as a couple?

"So the thing between you is unclear?" Hachiyama helpfully suggested, though it doesn't really help at all. Trying to end the topic, Shingyouji nodded. "Yeah, you can put it that way." The taller of the two hummed absentmindedly, thinking of something. Then with the same emotionless tone gave a suggestion that made Shingyouji tumble on the ground face-first. "Then why don't you clear it out with him? Or you can make it easier by showing your affection openly."

"Aww!" Shingyouji exclaimed. His face covered in dust and dirt, he was quick to recover and pushed himself in a sitting position, wiping his face with a handkerchief he always, thankfully, have with him. "Hachiyama-kun, do you know how absurd that is? This is a boys' school! And you're suggesting to show affection openly?" _Do you really, honestly want me dead? Arata-san will not allow that to happen. He'll strangle me, for sure. Not to mention the punishment from the School Board. _Though Miyuki-chan knows and accepts their situation, she won't be able to help them when it goes out into the open. The school doesn't allow this kind of scandalous behavior.

Hachiyama only shrugged his shoulders and wordlessly offered him a hand when he was about to get up. Thankful for the help, Shingyouji grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. "It was only a suggestion." "Uh-huh. Can you suggest something that will not get us into trouble, then?" Shingyouji replied sarcastically. It's just been a few hours but he feels comfortable with the new student's presence, so comfortable that he can throw snide remarks at him now. The other guy stayed silent. There again, his quick return to silence. Shingyouji studied the newcomer as subtle as he can. This guy sure is weird. He will just suddenly burst out something in that uncaring way of his and then suddenly turns quiet. _But, thanks to that kind of attitude, I can trust him not to tell anyone about Arata-san and I._

Unknown to the two guys, a shadow has been following them since they walked out of the administration building to the dorms. The shadow stayed hidden in the thick bushes behind them, hearing everything they were talking about. _This is weirdly interesting and I have a bad feeling about this_. The shadow thought to itself. Deciding not to tail them any longer as the dorms don't have any good places to hide without being seen, the shadow slowly walked back where it came from. Taking a mobile phone from a pocket, it dialed a number. After a few rings, the call was answered. "Hello?" a guy.

"I have something for you. Get every bit of information you can on this person. I want it as soon as possible. This is of utmost importance. No one should know we're investigating him. You know what to do." The shadow ordered the guy. "Yes, I know."

"Good. I'll email you the subject." The shadow ended the call and typed a mail with a person's name and sent it to the guy. "Let's see what you are hiding and what you had set to do." With a mysterious smile, the shadow closed its phone and walked leisurely back to the building. "You may think you're the predator but you'll never know that you've become somebody else's prey."

* * *

**A/N**: Finally the first chapter is up! It really took me a while to write. I have the idea (lots of it, actually, thanks to **Sallindra**), but I had a hard time writing it down. They just seem to float and wander in my mind but won't settle down. Thankfully, due to a lot of thinking (and pulling of my hair), it invaded my dreams… Last night, I dreamt of Shingyouji. Of course, when I woke up, I can only recall a small part of the dream.

Recalling…

Me: Spit or swallow? (very direct, unblinking)

Shingyouji: Huh? (with question mark on top of head)

Me: Do you spit or swallow?

Shingyouji: (thinking hard)….. (after a few minutes) Swallow.

I almost fainted in delight.

End of recalling

Oh Baby Jiji (Shingyouji)! I really adore you! Because of that very good answer, I'll give you something: a fetish. *smiles wickedly*

Yes, reviews please! Love you guys!

Oh! Happy birthday to me! *sings birthday song for herself*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes**: The second chapter. For all those who want to know what Ai no Ooku no Houhou means, it's 'The Many Ways of Love'. After a lot of deliberation while sleeping, I decided to change this story's rating to T. This means, there are only hints of you-know-what. *hehe*

To **mandie**: thank you for reviewing. I'm planning to make this a 5 or 6-book series :)

To **akiluv**: thank you for reviewing :) Great to know you're enjoying this even if it's the first MisuShin I wrote. Shingyouji is just too cute and adorable, no wonder almost everyone calls him Baby!

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own Takumi-kun series, nor Misu or Shingyouji.

**SUMMARY**: Misu is not as unaffected as everyone thinks. And right now, he is inwardly going crazy. His pet, Shingyouji, has not been in his presence for a while. What's keeping the young man busy? Misu won't be happy when he finds out.

* * *

Hurried footsteps echoed in the main corridor, belonging to one Shingyouji Kanemitsu. The young sophomore is in a rush, obviously, because he hasn't even changed his black kendo uniform. Turning sharply on a corner, he nearly tackled Takumi and Miyuki, who were walking leisurely together. "Uwah!" Takumi cried out and steadied himself to not crash onto the redhead. "Ah! Gomenasai, Takumi-kun, Miyuki-chan." The sophomore bowed in apology. "It's okay." the young lady replied, giving him a bright smile. "In such a hurry, are we? Misu-kun won't go anywhere." She teased. Shingyouji blushed as Takumi gave him an all-knowing smile too.

"Eh, I'm not going to see Arata-san." He denied. "Who else can make you go all fast and energetic like that, if not Misu-kun?" Miyuki continued to pry him. Hastily panting, he explained while getting ready to scoot off again. "It's not what you think, Miyuki-chan. I'm going to meet my new classmate as he will help me with my maths. That's all. Sorry, I need to go. See you around!" With a quick turn-around, he was running again. The two (Takumi and Miyuki) looked at each other in disbelief. "So he's not really going to check on Misu-kun?" the brunette asked dumbly. The redhead recovered first, shrugging her shoulders in an 'I don't know' manner, still looking at the direction Shingyouji ran to.

"Sorry to make you wait." Shingyouji almost shouted when he saw his new classmate and friend Hachiyama Kaoru in a wide bench near the greenhouse. When he reached the bench, he was huffing and panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. "I hurried here as soon as practice is over. Did you wait long?" he asked. Kaoru sat up straight from his slumping and took out a book. "Not really long, just about ten minutes. You're just in time, I have just finished my homework." "Wow, you are a genius! I can barely finish one homework in two hours." Shingyouji mused, dropping himself on the bench beside the taller guy. "Maybe that's one of the reasons why Arata-san doesn't take me seriously. I'm stupid." _And I can think of some more other reasons. For instance, I am unrefined. I am annoying. I always…_

_Bam!_ A book was smacked on his face. "Aww!" he cried out and turned to the bully. Kaoru's face held no expression and his eyes were empty but his words hit him hard. "You really are stupid. Instead of thinking like that, why don't you try feeding your brain to rid you of your dumbness?" Too stunned to react as the words sunk in, the smaller sophomore can only gasp. _He's right!_ Realizing that he probably looked more stupid with him staring blankly in space, he took the book which fell to the ground and gave it back to his friend. Kaoru took it and started teaching him. Soon, both were focused on the equations and formulas. Shingyouji, keeping in mind what Kaoru told him, concentrated eagerly on the tutorial and found himself asking questions and taking down notes. Finally, he managed to finish the homework on his own, with a few tricks and suggestions from the new student.

Proud of himself for accomplishing something, the kouhai chirped and whistled happily while putting the notes and book in his bag. _I can't wait to tell Arata-san about this. Hmmm, maybe I'll drop by their room later_. "Hachiyama-kun, thank you so much for the help. I can't really tell you how grateful I am." He turned to the other guy, who was also busy packing things in his own bag. "You're welcome. I'm just paying back for the trouble I gave you the other day. Thank you for showing me around." Shingyouji slapped him in the shoulder and chuckled. "You're welcome too. Come on, curfew time's in an hour. Let's go back to the dorms." He said, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. But before he can make another move, a hand grabbed him and a weight pushed him back to the bench, his back hitting the cold stone and he whimpered in the sudden pain. "Hachiyama-kun, what are you doing?" he asked the guy in confusion. "Get off me! Hey, this is not funny!" He wants to try kicking the guy but, given his skills, he might end up hurting him. Besides, using martial arts skills outside the dojo is strictly prohibited. He will end up suspended or kicked out of school.

"Let me just confirm something." Kaoru said and leaned closer, his face zooming in inches away from the smaller guy. Shingyouji's eyes widened. _He's going to kiss me? _Instinctively, he zipped his lips close and pushed the taller guy off him. But before he can succeed in getting him off, the weight was suddenly taken from him and in a flash, Hachiyama Kaoru came crushing down in the rough cemented walkway. Shingyouji gasped in surprise.

**oOo**

It's been four days. _Four fucking days!_ Why hasn't the young kouhai visited him? It is very unlikely of him not to show his face around the Student Council room and not even trespassing in his dorm room. Misu Arata is getting anxious. Not that he would admit it, even to himself. But, hell! Shingyouji's absence is infuriating him. Slamming his pen down on the table, scowl on his cold face; he glanced at the seat usually occupied by his pet. Muttering another curse to himself, he stood up and walked outside. Since he can't concentrate on his final works because of the young man, he should look for him and demand answers and remind the pet of his _responsibilities_. Where the master is, the pet should stay.

He was nearing the staircase when the two figures of Miyuki and Takumi came up, chatting boisterously about something. When they saw him, they stopped talking and greeted him. "Misu-kun, how great to see you! You've been out of social circulation for some time. Isn't it great to take some fresh air from time to time?" the redhead teasingly remarked. Takumi, on the other hand, just smiled at him. He can't tell the tall guy that he hasn't seen him in a while since they share the same room and would always see each other, if not for some of the times that Takumi can't get back from his boyfriend's room. He bowed in respect to Miyuki and nodded his acknowledgment to his roommate. "Miyuki-chan, you already know I'm always in the Student Council room as I have many things to finalize before the school ends. It's tough work." He replied.

Miyuki nodded. "It really is. But it's your last task for the school so do your best, ne?" she smiled then remembered something. "At this time, you're usually down with work. Are you done for the day?" "No, I need to find some-I need something from the library." Misu almost slipped. He knows the School Director's daughter knows about his relationship with Shingyouji but he doesn't want them to know his anxiousness over the younger man's absence from him. Miyuki chuckled and whispered something to Takumi, which also made the brunette chuckle and looked at Misu knowingly. "What?" he demanded from them. "Nothing, Misu-kun. I just told Takumi that you and Shingyoui are really a perfect match. Both of you knows how to turn your answers around to dodge questions about the two of you." She admitted, with an eyebrow raised in mock seriousness.

"Hai, hai." Takumi agreed. "Aiyo Misu-kun, if you're looking for Shingyouji-kun, it's better to ask. It will save you the time and trouble to look for him all over school. He was headed earlier to the greenhouse's direction. Said he'd be meeting a classmate to help him with his maths." The raven-haired offered the information with a twinkle in his eyes. Still not one to show his emotions, Misu tried to look uncaring and denied that he's indeed looking for the guy. "Shingyouji's affairs are not my business." He said in his non-too blunt voice. And smirked. "I'll go ahead now. Ja ne!" he turned and walked downstairs. The two (Takumi and Miyuki) once again burst into chuckles and shook their heads, unconvinced of his act.

After checking his back for someone following him, Misu proceeded to walk in the direction of the greenhouse. _Might as well use the freely-given information_. As he was nearing the place, he spotted two figures hunched over their books sitting on a wide bench. Then one of the two stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. And then the other one suddenly grabbed the smaller guy and pushed him down the bench. He hurried over. He saw a familiar black uniform worn by the smaller one. _It can't be! Shingyouji?_ When the young man spoke, he felt his blood freeze.

"Hachiyama-kun, what are you doing? Get off me! Hey, this is not funny!" _It is Shingyouji!_ And the other guy is the new transfer student Hachiyama Kaoru, the one his pet was with two days ago when he showed the new student around. By now, he is behind them and was about to call their attention when-

"Let me just confirm something." Kaoru said and leaned closer, his face zooming in inches away from the smaller guy. Shingyouji's eyes widened. _What the hell?_ Without even thinking, he took two quick steps forward and grabbed the new student's collar and yanked him away from Shingyouji. Then with a forceful push, shoved Hachiyama down the rough cemented walkway. Shingyouji gasped. "Arata-san!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" the Student Council President's voice boomed in rage. He was looking down at the new student, hands shaking with controlled anger. "You do not touch someone else's possession. Especially not _my_ possession. Shingyouji is mine!" he declared vehemently, forgetting where they are and who he is and what lies ahead of them when this declaration reached some ears. Actually, he's just too angry to care at the moment. Shingyouji's eyes widened, clearly shocked with his action and words.

Kaoru stood up and winced as pain from his lower buttocks registered. He snarled at Misu. "Heh! You're too arrogant to call him your possession. You're just afraid he will be stolen away since you treat him like trash and never considered his feelings at all. He's just a toy for you, something you will get tired of after some time." He accused, positively fueling Misu's anger. "After all, he means nothing to you."

Misu grabbed him by the collar again and in a voice full of wrath warned him. "You don't know anything about us. You don't know anything about how I feel. So don't go around making assumptions and stealing him behind my back." But the new sophomore did not even bat an eyelash. "I am stealing him right in front of you. You won't be here any longer, will you? Don't worry; I'll take good care of-" His next words slurred in his mouth when a hard fist came down on his face. Instinct to defend and fight took over as he swung his arm to punch the other guy too. And soon, they were raining wild punches and kicks all over each other.

"Wah! Stop it, you two! Arata-san! Hachiyama-kun!" Shingyouji shouted amidst the chaos. He tried to get in between the two but Misu suddenly pulled him aside just in time as Kaoru swung a punch, it connected in Misu's stomach and he lurched downward, taking Shingyouji with him as the young man did not break free from his hands. He protectively wrapped one arm on Shingyouji's head to prevent him from hitting the base of the bench, which resulted in his arm giving a cracking sound when it's the one that hit the cemented base. He groaned loudly in pain. _That fucking hurt!_ But he was still in defense mode against another attack from Kaoru, which of course never happened as Shingyouji instinctively kicked the new student's leg to prevent him from getting near them. The kick proved to be a little too powerful for Kaoru for he stumbled forward and cried in pain. A bone fracture, perhaps. At least, he's not the only one. Misu smirked.

**oOo**

About two hours later, Misu found himself in his room with Shingyouji. They had just come from the infirmary and, after dealing with both his and Kaoru's injuries; the infirmary doctor declared them okay and gave them permission to return to their rooms for rest. The ruckus has been brought to the Acting Director Yamamoto Miyuki's attention and they were asked to report to her in the morning. _Damn, this is not exactly what I need when I'll be graduating soon._ It's a good thing Takumi did not question them when they arrived but instead, announced that he'll again spend the night at Gii's room. To spend time together and to talk about them, for sure. Misu knew Gii had also been informed about the event, and no doubt, the black-haired roommate of his would get the information from his boyfriend.

Shingyouji has been very quiet. He doesn't need to ask what his pet is thinking. It's very obvious with his apprehensive expression. He's blaming himself for what happened. He must have been a little angry with him earlier for he hasn't showed up to his presence for days, but when the younger man instinctively protected him earlier, his anger instantly vanished. Of course, he won't be the first to lower his pride and admit it to his younger lover. So, keeping his usual unreadable face, he quietly slid down his bed, careful not to exert too much force on his fractured left arm. But even the slightest movement proved to be difficult. Wincing in pain, he hissed to himself and tried not to make the sound audible. However, the silence in the room is so deafening that the hiss did not come unheard by Shingyouji.

Jumping up, the kouhai quickly assisted his older lover, er, master to bed as gently as he possibly could. When he was settled, Misu did not lie down right away but sat with his back resting on the bed's headrest. With piercing eyes, he assessed the younger guy. Shingyouji gulped. "Ummm, Arata-san…" he fidgeted, unable to think of the next words. "Yes, Shingyouji?" He knows he is being cruel. But the worry and concern (for him) evident on his pet's face is something he wants to dwell in. Call it payback for not showing around him the past few days. And the fidgeting added to it. Shinghyouji looks so very adorable when he does that.

"Ano… I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault. I should have pushed him away immediately but I was worried I'd hurt him. He's my new friend so I can't hurt him. But if I did, you shouldn't have been hurt and you won't be in trouble with the School Board. It's okay if I get in trouble but not you. I'm really sorry, Arata-san. I would talk to Miyuki-chan and tell her it's my fault so you won't get punished or suspended or expelled. Oh no, no you're graduating! You can't be expelled!" After his tirade, the kouhai broke into tears, all the while breathing heavily from his long speech. Misu sighed. "Stop crying. It's not your fault. And even if you hurt him before I did, I'd still the beat the crap out of that brat." Shingyouji looked at him. "Huh? Why?"

Misu motioned for the smaller boy to come closer then grabbed his tie and pulled his face closer with his, thankfully, right uninjured hand. His gaze penetrated that of Shingyouji's and in a grave tone said, "Because he laid his hands on you." The young man shuddered with the intensity of his gaze and the seriousness of his tone. But after a while, perked up and smiled a little playfully. "Arata-san, you aren't jealous of Hachiyama-kun, are you?" He raised his hands and circled Misu's neck and leaned in closer that their noses almost touched. The junior showed his signature smirk. "Who said I was jealous? I just don't like other people touching my property. Or have you forgotten what I am to you? And what do you think you're doing?" he tried to lean back and ease himself from the arms embracing him but Shingyouji only pulled him closer. "You're lip is bleeding, Arata-san."

Surely, he felt the side of his lip twitching and some wetness in the area almost made him curse. He was about to wipe away the blood when his pet's hand stopped him. "Let me." And before he can stop him, Shingyouji darted his tongue out and licked the red liquid from the side of his lower lip. Misu froze. Shingyouji licked at his lips again, this time he trailed the whole lower lip then proceeded to lick the whole upper lip as well, in a teasing manner. Then back at the lower lip and nibbled on the soft skin. A soft gasp escaped Misu and in seconds, grabbed his pet's neck and crushed his lips against the other, roughly shoving his tongue inside the hot cavern of Shingyouji's mouth. But the kouhai was prepared as he welcomed the invader with his own and swirled against it. They both moaned. And grew hard. Wanting more, Misu tried to shift their position but cursed loudly when a searing pain shot through his arm. He had totally forgotten his injury.

"Arata-san, don't force yourself. Remember what Sensei said. No straining. You'll hurt yourself even more." Shingyouji reminded him, but his hands had already found its way south of Misu's body. "But I can help you." Misu groaned, in both lust and anger. "You're going to regret this when I recover." He threatened the black-haired boy. With a mysterious smile, Shingyouji whispered, "Then I'll make sure you won't remember that threat." _Ever_.

**oOo**

"You just had to hit him, do you?" Yamamoto Miyuki, daughter of the School Director and President, and the current Acting School Director reprimanded Misu Arata. They are inside Miyuki's office in the administration building. Misu is sitting across the redhead, who was unusually serious this morning. He just shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Yes, I hit him. And I'm not going to deny it. I'm glad I did." Miyuki shook her head. "You know what this means, Misu-kun. Even if you are the Student Council President, you are still under the school rules. And we don't tolerate this kind of behavior."

"I understand. I will accept any form of punishment you bestow on me as long as that bas- that Hachiyama gets the same punishment." He is not a Misu for nothing. The girl-woman tsked. "You should've controlled yourself. There was no need to get violent and get the School Board's attention. Although I understand why you did it." She sighed in resignation. "We are still looking into this matter. After we get both Shingyouji-kun and Hachiyama-kun's statement, we'll be able to extract the right punishment for you. But right now, we decided to give the two of you a suspension. It's not that long. Just long enough for us to get to the bottom of this and clear your name in _every _way we can."

The statement surprised the tall junior. He looked up to see the redhead smiling at him. It's her _friend _smile. Then she got up and took folders from her table. The door to her office opened and the familiar figures of Gii and Akaike walked in, both smirking in Misu's direction. "Good, you're just in time." Miyuki acknowledged the two newcomers. This further surprised Misu. _What is this? _"Hey, hold on a minute. What is going on? Why are they here?" he pointed at his two pals. The girl-woman Director handed them each a folder and turned to him. "This is _getting to the bottom of your problem and clearing your name in every way we can_." She explained. "First, look at the files you have. That's the information on the person behind the sabotage on your name, Misu-kun." They all flipped open their folders and read. Then gasped. "Hell hath no fury… than a woman scorned."

* * *

**A/N**: It took a while for this update, I apologize. Work had been quite good so I got busy. Then I got into a little mishap which ended up in me having a fractured left arm. So I only typed this using one hand (it really is very slow). Seen the similarity with Misu's injury? Yes, I made Misu injured like myself. Sort of payback for his meanness, lol! And to ease my feeling of helplessness and worthlessness.

Anyway, please do leave reviews, comments, suggestions and even criticisms. It's the food for my imagination :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**: Finally! I have an update! *dances happily* Ugh, guys I'm so sorry for the late installment. I know I update fast before. If not for the overflowing research papers that I have accepted to do (I earned a lot from it, mind you. hehehe!) and my tutorial students as well, I may have updated sooner. Not to mention that my arm is still not back in its usual full physical work form. So yeah, try as I may, I wasn't able to work on this chapter. I considered having my brother type for me and I'll dictate but, BUT! no one in my family knows I'm writing BL fanfiction. And knowing my brother, he won't keep it a secret. So, no choice, I waited.

**IMPORTANT**: Before you start reading, please allow me to apologize. This chap is not my best work as to date, in fact I think it's crappy. This was not the original one as all documents in my laptop went Poof!- disappear- so I had to rewrite this in haste together with my unfinished research papers. My focus and concentration is not 100% here so any mistakes and if you won't like this chap, it's all my fault. I hurried to write this because this weekend I will be going overseas and will be out of the country for (at most) 3 weeks. Since it took me long before posting a new update, I haven't had the heart to leave without any. Please let me know if this chap isn't really good so I can make necessary changes on it when I come back.

**To Sallindra**: My dear friend, I'm sorry. I know I said this story will be 3 chapters. But now, I think it'll be 4. I hope you don't mind? Please consider this as the first part of the ending. I miss you so much!

**Disclaimer**: Almost forgot this one. No, I don't own Takumi-kun series or any of the characters. But it doesn't stop me from fantasizing about them, okay?

**SUMMARY**: Time to unravel the truth and mystery of the WOMAN.

* * *

_Shingyouji felt his limbs go jelly and his eyes drooped heavily. Before giving in to unconsciousness, he managed to mumble "I love you, Arata-san." And in his jumbled and clouded mind, he thought he heard him reply "I love you too." What a nice dream._

He whimpered. _Was it really just a dream or did Arata-san really said he loves me too?_ "Argh! I should've asked him the next morning. Now I can't. Stupid, stupid Kanemitsu!" he cursed himself. Yesterday Misu was sent on a suspension so the older guy went home. It's a one week suspension so he'll be back next week. "One week! Argh!" He was close to banging his head on the wall because of what he deemed his stupidity over his master's (lover?) words that night. He is on his way to his class after seeing Yamamoto Miyuki and gave his side of the story as to what really happened on the night of the brawl. Of course, Miyuki believed him but his words alone cannot help retract Misu's punishment. Now it all depends on Hachiyama Kaoru's statement. Apprehension suddenly hit him. If Kaoru won't admit he deliberately triggered Misu's anger then Shingyouji's statement won't matter. Especially if Kaoru will expose their relationship. The Board would immediately assume Shingyouji gave the false statement to help his lover out. Then, if worse gets to worst, they both might get kicked out of school. Shingyouji personally doesn't mind. But Misu… he's graduating soon. Only three more weeks and he'll be out for university. He shouldn't be in this kind of trouble.

Sighing, he turned the corner and proceeded to his room. But all throughout the day, his mind was elsewhere. _What should I do? I don't want Misu to get kicked out now. I have to think of something. Anything to help him. Maybe I should tell them that Hachiyama-kun tried to assault me, which is true, he really did try to assault me, and Arata-san happened to be there that time and helped me. He has a right to take immediate action since he is the Student Council President. But Hachiyama-kun did not listen to him, that's why he punched him. Yeah, I think that's a good one. Now about our relationship… If Hachiyama-kun will reveal our secret, I'll just say it's not true and that he just assumed it since Arata-san helped me. I hope there aren't other witnesses who heard Arata-san's declaration that night. "_Oh God!" he groaned, blushing as he remembered Misu's possessive declaration. Other times, he would wish for the entire world to hear those words. But now, he prays no other people heard it, aside from them.

**oOo**

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Arata, just where are we going?" Misu Kyouya, President and Controlling Director of Misu International Ltd., and father of Misu Arata asked his son for the fourth time. The other day, his son surprised them by coming home, which was not supposed to be because he's graduating soon and knowing his son's responsibilities in school, it made him wonder why he suddenly went home. But when he asked, instead of answering him, Arata asked him to take the next day off and they're going somewhere. Just the two of them. And now, they are entering a tall building in one of the busiest suburbs in Tokyo. His son's behavior is worrying him. He is naturally quiet but this time, there's something serious about his silence. The younger Misu looked back at his father. "You'll see when we get there. Just follow me, Father." They took the elevator and Arata pressed the top floor button, 17th. Once inside, the older Misu decided to change questions. "So, how's graduation preparation going?"

"Fine." Was the simple answer. Misu Kyouya sighed. Sometimes, it's really hard to get some information from his own son. "Arata, did something happen to you at school? I know you don't want your mother and I to worry that's why you're not telling us the reason you suddenly came home. But not knowing anything is more worrisome. So ease us a bit. What is wrong?" He looked at his only son intently. But Arata only looked away. "Father, you will know everything in a while." This made the father furrowed his brows. _So something really happened at school. But why are we here if the problem is at Shidou? Unless-_ "Hmmm… Is that so? Okay, son." _The problem is here_.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a large office. A brunette lady, presumably a secretary, is sitting in front of a large desk, shuffling documents while talking to someone on the phone. She looked up at the two men who emerged from the elevator and smiled at them. The Misus only nodded and stood in front of her. She put down the phone and turned her attention to them. "Good morning gentlemen, can I help you?" She greeted politely. Kyouya gave a sideways glance to his son. Arata answered, "Good morning. We're here to see your boss, Hachiyama Rin-san." The older Misu almost snorted. _Hachiyama, huh? What does Arata need from my biggest rival? Ever since the old man Renjou died, his wife made one hell of a competitor._

His inward talk was interrupted by the secretary's voice. "Do you have an appointment with Hachiyama Rin-sama?" She's now looking over her appointment book. "No, but she will see us. Please inform her Misu Kyouya and Misu Arata are here to see her." The lady obviously knows who the Misus are because her expression suddenly changed. She still has her polite smile but she stiffened. "I'm sorry, Misu-san, if you don't have an appointment with Hachiyama Rin-sama, then I'm afraid I can't let you see her. She's a busy person and will only meet scheduled appointments."

"I know she's a busy person. We are busy people too. But we're here specifically for her, appointment or not. As I've told you, tell her who we are and she will see us. She will, or her reputation and your company's reputation will go down the drain. I don't have patience to deal with the likes of you. Inform her. Now." Arata used his commanding, follow-what-I-say-or-else voice which he obviously inherited from his father. Misu Kyouya only smirked. The secretary was clearly intimidated as she pressed on the intercom to her boss' office. "Rin-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you but Misu Kyouya-san and Misu Arata-san are here to see you. They said it's important."

There was an unusual silence on the other line, then finally. "Let them in, Aya." A woman's voice answered. Aya, the secretary stood up and motioned for them to follow her. "This way, gentlemen." She led them inside the double doors to their right. A regal-looking lady in her mid-forties is waiting for them. The secretary bowed down in respect went out after a dismissal wave from her boss. No one broke the silence first as the Misus and the Hachiyama just stared in each other with unrelenting gazes. No one bowed down to the other. The lady spoke first. "Good morning gentlemen. To what do I owe this honor of your unannounced visit? This is the first time you've come to personally see me." She stood up and walked over to a smaller table in one corner with a bottle of unopened wine and a few glasses. She turned at them while opening the lid of the bottle. Arata followed her every movement with his eyes. "It's about someone you know, Hachiyama-san." He started, catching her gaze with his own and continued, "Tanaka Ei-chan."

Misu's father stiffened. Hachiyama Rin gripped the bottle tightly to cover up the slight shaking of her hand. "I don't know any Tanaka Ei-chan, Arata-kun." She poured wine in one of the glasses and drank. _She badly needed alcohol_. "Everybody knows Tanaka Ei-chan, Hachiyama-san. Who wouldn't know the woman who aggressively flaunted that she's my father's mistress in front of my mother just barely a month after they're married?" Misu Arata drawled in an unaffected tone.

"Arata!" his father burst out. "How did you know about that? It's been years already and you weren't born yet that time. That scandal is history. Besides, Ei disappeared and no one knows where she is." The younger Misu just glanced at his father then turned again at Rin. "Yes, she disappeared. But contrary to what everyone thinks, someone knows where she hid before and where she is now. Don't you, Hachiyama-san?" He prodded the older woman who turned pale but still stood her ground. "No, I don't Arata-kun. As I've told you, I don't know any Tanaka Ei-chan. I've heard rumors when I arrived here but that news about the scandal and her disappearance is already dissipating. So I really have no idea why you think I know where she went and where she is at the moment."

Misu Arata walked towards her, stopping about an arms' length from her and smiled dangerously. "I never thought you'd be so difficult about this, Hachiyama Rin-san. Or should I say, Hachiyama Ei-san?" The wine glass shattered on the floor with a crashing sound. The older woman opened her mouth to speak but found no words came out. Dashing across the room near her, the older Misu grabbed her and forcefully turned her face towards him. "Ei? You're Ei? But how can it be? You look different!" Arata took his father's hands from the still shocked woman and pulled him away. "She had surgery. A complete one. She changed her face and her identity. When she left the country, she went to the US. After three years, she came back a new person."

"H-how… how did you find out about me?" Finally Rin/Ei overcame her shock and sagged down the settee in the corner, knees shaking with fear, anger and disappointment. She made everything perfect from the start. No one knows who she really is. With a new face and identity, she came back without no one knowing and managed to fool everyone. _How can this boy figure it out?_ As if reading her mind, Arata smirked. "Doesn't really matter. Right now, I am most intrigued with your motives." To prove his point, he hovered over her and in a calm but with serious undertone voice, remarked. "I don't recall meeting you in person and I never recall doing anything wrong against you. So tell me, Hachiyama Ei-san… why are you so intent on ruining me?

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, why? Lol! Another apology is coming up. Did you guys find any grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes? I'm really sorry. Can you overlook it for me please? I didn't have the time to read and beta this. Most importantly, as I've asked earlier. Can you tell me if this chapter sucks and needed improving of some sort? Please let me know. Review and comment, please? Thanks!


	4. Special Announcement

Ooppss sorry, this is not an update, YET.

Hi there! Lady Xyenia here, writing from the Land Down Under. Yes, lovely folks, I am still here in Australia. I'm sorry *wails* I know I promised to be back as soon as I can but… but… but can I stay here for a few more days? Er... weeks actually. Please? (complete with Baby Jiji puppy dog eyes technique) I just borrowed my cousin's laptop to write this announcement. I haven't been able to check and update my emails and accounts so I'm kinda in a hurry. Don't worry, my beloved readers, I have the rough draft for the final chapter already. All I need is enough time to write this down as soon as I'm back in my beautiful hometown, Philippines. Then it will be posted soon.

But the thing is, something unexpected happened. My supposed to be three-week long vacation here to attend my handsome cousin's wedding extended. Why? Because I accidentally got a part-time job! Yahhh! I know, right? This really changed my plans, but hey! I'm not complaining... It's a job, you know. Will help keep my life stable and I get to save for the future too. So here's the new plan. I will be coming home next week to process some needed documents then after (hopefully) finalizing everything I'll be coming back here. After I settle down in my new place and as soon as I find suitable hours to work on my writing then I will have the last chapter posted. I can't promise when though, because I really have no idea.

But this I can guarantee. When I finally get used to the change of working environment here and find time to write the chapter down, it'll only be three or four days max (I have the rough draft already, you see). I am so excited, OMG! I will be writing something that is totally not in my comfort zone but a challenge nonetheless. For those who have read the unedited version in my LJ, you guys are in for a much much saucier surprise. Yes, yes, inspired by the naughtiness of my newfound friends here. I think this is enough, my cheeks are starting to burn from embarrassment and I haven't written that part yet, lol! So please wait for me. See you later!

This will be taken down after a couple of days.

P.S Please don't hate me, Celine :(


End file.
